


Will you love me?

by thirtythreetimesforyou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtythreetimesforyou/pseuds/thirtythreetimesforyou
Summary: PWP





	Will you love me?

权顺荣想专心在眼前的签售会上，却一直无法忽略偶尔投射过来，充满侵略性的目光。  
他衬衫的前襟敞开，白皙的锁骨大片裸露在空气中，稍微歪一下身子还会滑落到他圆润的肩头。  
Cody或许又闲着没事调查饭的取向，权顺荣很明显感受到今天的粉丝特别热情，大炮对着自己咖咖作响，他眨了眨眼睛，眼尾长长挑起的眼线有点勾人。

金珉奎觉得自己大概是要被权顺荣搞疯了。  
回到后台，他开门进到更衣室，看到的景象是权顺荣正被全圆佑压在墙角接吻。  
全圆佑的一只手伸进他松垮垮的衬衫，掐住他樱红的乳尖，恶意满满的摩擦着，一边在他的锁骨上留下咬痕。  
权顺荣整个腰都软了，全圆佑腾出一只手环抱他纤细的腰，以防他整个人滑落到地板上。  
金珉奎吞咽了下口水，默默地走近，和全圆佑一起将权顺荣扔到沙发上，还不忘转过身将门锁好。  
权顺荣额前的黑发垂在眼前，咬着唇瓣看起来格外楚楚可怜。金珉奎笑着从背后抱住了他，将头埋进他的颈窝粘腻的亲吻着。  
全圆佑慢条斯理的黏了上来，三两下就帮他把下半身的长裤脱去。

权顺荣现在只穿着一件过大的白衬衫，被明明是弟弟的两个队友夹在中间爱抚和接吻，他勾住全圆佑的脖子有点喘不过气，两个人分开时有唾液沿着红肿的嘴角流下。  
“啊⋯⋯哥都不理我⋯⋯”金珉奎吃醋的掐住权顺荣的下巴，勾起嘴角笑了，他摸上权顺荣因为情动而绷紧的小腿，一直伸进他的底裤里头搓揉抚慰大腿根部与性器。  
“哥真的很喜欢这样吧，被圆佑哥看着，然后跟我做⋯⋯是坏孩子呢。”金珉奎凑近他红的要滴出血的耳尖，“这么舒服吗？”  
“啊⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯”权顺荣呻吟起来，他的身体自从被开发之后敏感的不得了，稍微撩拨一下都浪得出水。  
全圆佑也没闲下来，他掐住权顺荣的下巴将修长的手指插进对方的嘴里玩弄唇舌，权顺荣哽咽着红了眼眶，口水湿答答的流了下来，全身软绵绵的仰躺在金珉奎的身上，任两人摆布。  
后穴被插入时，已经是被扩张得很好的时候，里头的嫩肉又湿又溢满黏稠的润滑液，全圆佑稍微一挺身便进入更深的地方，权顺荣难耐的呻吟起来，金珉奎直起上半身，将性器塞入他粉嫩的小嘴里。  
权顺荣基本上没有什么技巧可言，也能让金珉奎感到十分兴奋，他粉嫩的舌头轻轻含住性器的前端，小猫一样舔拭着。  
全圆佑在他的穴壁里抽插着，不停戳刺他的敏感点，权顺荣想叫出声，嘴巴被塞满了东西，只能从上额的空隙在吞吐间发出含煳不清的呻吟。

他泪眼迷濛的躺倒，男人起身伏在他身上，继续抽插起来。  
全圆佑看着身下意乱情迷的人，一双细长的眼睛饱含情欲，咬着手指呻吟着，像任人操弄的娃娃。  
他分开权顺荣白皙的大腿，努力进的更深，直到阴茎狠狠进入再整根抽出来。  
全圆佑加快了挺动的速度，将精液射在深处，权顺荣在高潮的那瞬间被滚烫的精液灼伤般缩紧了肠道。珉奎也差不多在此时深入他柔软的咽喉，闷哼了一声在他口中泄出，滚烫的白浊沿着他的嘴角溢了出来，湿答答的看起来格外色情。

“嗯啊⋯⋯”权顺荣喘息着感受到体内再次变硬的性器，全圆佑调笑着捏了捏他的鼻尖。  
权顺荣知道他们想做什么。  
“呀！为什么每次都只会欺负我啊！”他眯起眼睛红着脸说道，金珉奎在此时将手指慢慢插入他已经含了一根阴茎的后穴。  
“哥的里面又热又紧呢。”  
“真不公平，我也想赶快把哥吃掉嘛。”

权顺荣顿时全身绷紧，忍不住呻吟起来，“真的！不行了....啊啊！太多了....哈啊⋯⋯”  
“一下子就好了。”全圆佑的下身被穴壁突然绞紧也并不好受，他安抚的抱紧里怀中拱起背嵴的权顺荣。  
此时金珉奎已经扩张到了三根手指的宽度，嫩红的穴肉贪吃的缠上在里头抽插的指头，发出咕啾咕啾啾的声音。  
金珉奎扶着性器插入权顺荣的下身，三个人同时发出呻吟。  
权顺荣在被插入的当下哭了出来，眼尾处薄薄染上一片绯红，“不行....要坏掉了.....真的不行....”  
全圆佑和金珉奎分别抽插了起来，起先速度还算缓慢，权顺荣逐渐习惯之后，“我们顺荣舒服吗？”

金珉奎一边问着一边加重了力道，每每抽出再插入时，会带出原先全圆佑射在里头的精液，从白皙的腿根处流下。  
“呀！叫哥啊！呜嗯⋯⋯”权顺荣无力的抗议着，体内被贯穿的快感太强烈了，他的视线有点模煳，随着上方两人的动作摇摇晃晃。

/  
是什么时候开始维持这种背德的关系的呢？  
最早的时候，只是他和全圆佑突然变调的友情而已，权顺荣第一次被他钳住手腕的时候，他们两人站在宿舍外面的路灯下。  
天早就黑了，他听见自己的心跳碰碰作响，转过身来是全圆佑那双狭长而缱绻的眼睛。  
权顺荣回避了对方的视线想离开，却被全圆佑用力拉了一下瞬间撞进他的怀里。  
是从比他们拥抱更早之前的某天就意识到原来这种感觉是喜欢的。  
那些有意为之的找碴和挑毛病、路过时总要幼稚的挑衅、看到他和别人聊得很开心时会忍不住想知道他们在说什么。  
如果你对每个人都这么温柔，那我宁可变得特别一点，和他们不一样也能使我满足。

到后来他们开始惯性的上床。第一次做的时候权顺荣表现得很坦荡，像是与不同人做过许多次这种事情一样。但全圆佑进入他时，他不可抑制的颤抖了起来。  
权顺荣的脑海中闪过很多画面，他们第一次见面、第一次留下来洗衣服、第一次上台表演，然后回忆定格在全圆佑微笑着凝视金珉奎的侧脸。  
其实都是知道的。  
明明是如此骄傲的王子大人啊。  
因为太喜欢你了，想假装自己什么都不要。  
这种莫名奇妙的关系仅仅像是为了泄欲，全圆佑很小心翼翼从不留下痕迹。他们甚少拥抱却总是恶狠狠地亲吻对方，平日里则尽可能维持正常的交流，不过分生疏也不过分亲密。

这种微妙的平衡被打碎来自于一次无心的过失，金珉奎撞见正做到一半的两人，权顺荣觉得自己在弟弟们面前一向维持的尊严一下子崩塌了，他下意识因为太过羞耻而想将自己的脸埋起来，不顾光裸的大腿还挂在全圆佑腰间。  
然后是金珉奎彷佛毫不意外的，低低的笑声。  
他觉得自己的心好像一直都是碎的，只是那片尖锐的棱角现在才从心底深处拔起，鲜血淋漓。  
再后来是金珉奎开始偶尔加入他们的情事，权顺荣不想知道全圆佑跟金珉奎两个人之前是否如同他跟全圆佑一样，一直有着超出队友的关系。  
他太害怕了。

/  
“顺荣比较喜欢谁呀？不说的话不给你哦。”金珉奎恶趣味的捏住了他的咽喉，黑色的颈链像项圈一样环住白皙脆弱的脖颈。  
“啊啊！顺荣....顺荣喜欢⋯⋯”  
“你喜欢什么？”全圆佑垂下眼帘透过长长的睫毛看他，他的目光冷静又温柔，却没有停下动作。  
“求求你们⋯⋯不要进的太深⋯啊啊！”权顺荣又哭了，后穴留下的性液泥泞不堪，金珉奎尖锐的虎牙在他的唇瓣上磨蹭，下身发狠的顶弄起来，“不行⋯⋯珉奎啊啊啊！太大了呜呜⋯⋯⋯⋯啊啊！”  
“呜呜⋯⋯又被顶开了⋯⋯”  
性器粗鲁的插入后穴玩弄着，整个房间都是淫靡的水声，权顺荣被插射了，白液喷在全圆佑的下腹上。

“都怪哥⋯⋯今天戴的颈链⋯真的太色情了。”  
“简直是在引诱人嘛⋯⋯”  
金珉奎撒娇着在他敏感的耳畔说道，一边舔吻他红透的耳廓。  
他因长期练舞而柔软的身躯被对折成不可思议的弯度，全圆佑掐住他纤细的腰狠狠撞击着。

金珉奎也不甘示弱地死命冲刺着他的敏感点，他们在最深处射出了大量的精液，权顺荣的小腹因为过多的液体而微微鼓起。  
“啊呀，全部都射到里面了呢。”金珉奎拔出性器时，穴口发出啵的一声，精液沿着他粉嫩的穴口皱褶处流了下来。  
完事之后权顺荣全身酸软，他懒得回应金珉奎的言语调戏，沉默了一会儿后漠然的坐了起来，想自己走到浴室去清洗。全圆佑没拦他，就半卧在床上任由权顺荣从自己怀中挣脱出，然而才刚踏到地上那人就膝盖一软跪了下去。他浑圆的臀办处还是刚刚被蹂躏的痕迹，再往上便是深陷的腰窝。

全圆佑似笑非笑的由床上起身，弯下身子将人扶起，权顺荣别开了他的视线，将脸转过去。  
“害羞了吗？”  
“⋯⋯”  
“啊，真可爱呢。”  
进到浴室的两人清理到一半又擦枪走火做了起来，权顺荣被他压着靠在墙壁上操的时候突然委屈的哭了，他看到全圆佑很明显的愣了一下，然后小心翼翼的凑集自己的鼻尖。  
权顺荣闭上了眼睛。

最后他是被拦腰抱着出来的，浑身水气，被清理过的身子散发着沐浴乳的奶香味。权顺荣疲倦的倒在床上，全身赤裸的睡在两个比他高大许多的男人中间，像被他们所豢养，餍足而懒洋洋的猫咪。


End file.
